During the past few years, so-called pog have become popular. This child's game consists of a large number of stiff cardboard discs each bearing on one surface thereof a pattern or picture. A very large number of different patterns or pictures is available so that, on average, a child would have to collect quite a large number of pogs before collecting two pogs bearing the same pattern or picture thereon. Thus, an object of the game is to collect as many different patterns or pictures as possible.
Pogs form part of a child's game which extends beyond the mere collection of different patterns or pictures. For example, children can drop pogs from different heights, each child taking a turn and each successive child attempting to aim his "pog" so as to fall on the pog of his predecessor. When this happens, he claims not only his own pogs but also those of his predecessor. In such manner, he can increase the number of pogs in his collection at the expense of his playing partner.
Alternatively, pogs can be thrown: the playing partner who manages to throw his pog the furthest claiming all of his partner's pogs also.
Pogs, as they are currently known, suffer from several drawbacks. First, they are made of cardboard which is, inevitably, fragile and apt to become tattered and dog-eared in time. In cross-section, they are absolutely rectangular so that each pog, when laid on top of another, rests thereon with its lower surface in absolute, planar contact therewith. As a result, there is no natural tendency for an individual pog to up-turn consequent to a blow being applied to an edge thereof. Moreover, they are apt to slide one on top of the other when stacked together. Thus, whilst pogs are eminently suited for the kinds of games described, they are not particularly well suited for games of the kind where playing pieces are stacked one on top of the other, since doing so would nevertheless allow each pog to slide relative to its neighbor. Of course, such a drawback would easily be overcome by applying some kind of recess or internal depression to each pog. However, this is difficult to do with cardboard discs: particularly in a manner so that the discs maintain their pressed shape with time.